


Give and Take

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: 1 Million Words- Porny September Bingo Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the September fic bingo on the 1_million_words comm. The prompt: Cuddling. Castiel gives, Dean takes - grudgingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

“What the hell are you doing?” 

The words came sliding low out of Dean’s mouth on one long, exhausted breath.

He was flat out in bed in the bunker, eyes closed, body actually humming after twenty-seven straight hours of driving and work and kicking ass and then more driving. 

“Do you dislike it?” Castiel asked, up on one elbow, the pads of the fingers of his other hand tracing Dean’s jawline, whispering over his chin, his neck, racing back up to tug at Dean’s earlobe.

“Hell, yeah I do. Dislike it.”

“Then why are you sinking into the mattress? Into your pillow?”

“Too frickin’ tired to push you off me.”

Dean had showered and pulled on fresh boxers before collapsing into bed. Castiel worked his way down to kissing Dean’s still damp, warm, bare chest, hand running over his back, his side. He watched the smooth skin turn to goose bumps in patches as he did, saw Dean ripple as his ribs were caressed. 

“Relax,” Cas stretched out, kissing the places he’d just touched, touching new places. “It’s as close to healing as I can offer you now. And your body …it’s very touch hungry.”

“Buddy, there are a lot of things we do together,” Dean continued to sound annoyed, but he got an arm around Cas, not pulling away, turning very slightly toward him as he lectured him. “We discuss cases together. Hell, we even hunt together sometimes. We screw. We don’t cuddle. Okay?”

“If you need a more comfortable label, consider it physical therapy,” Cas offered, voice suggesting he didn’t really give two fucks what Dean had to say on the subject at the moment. “Your nipples seem to enjoy it.”

“ _Jeeez…us_ ,” Dean gritted, hissing as teeth dug lightly into one, tugging it, Castiel’s tongue making warm, slippery circles around it until it stood high and round. “Don’t go by my nipples when it comes to whether I’m enjoying anything or not; those two have got the willpower of a bowl of Jello. Cas, c’mon…I can’t… I mean it, I’m too beat to mess around.”

“Not everything that feels sensual has to lead to orgasm. In fact….”

“Have you been listening to AM radio in that shit-can car of yours? You got doctor prissy-assed-what’s-her-face in your ear all day, telling you how to please your man?”

Cas harrumphed, but he lightened his touch, his kisses. He planted one more just south of Dean’s belly button, lips brushing through the fuzz there repeatedly. Dean stopped talking, let go of a sound that was less annoyance, more pleasure. Castiel felt a hand cup his head, fingers slide into his hair.

He thought about seeing whether Dean might not welcome his penis being sucked after all…but then he started working his way back north.

“I swear, when we wake up I’ll make it up to you,” Dean reached for the lamp, voice heavy but looser, easier. Then the room went black. “I’ll make your pretty eyes roll right back in your head.”

Sometime before dawn Castiel woke - Dean turned fully to him now, tight against him, an arm heavy over his side, their legs tangled. 

Apparently unconscious cuddling was allowed. It would have to do until Dean could take as freely as he could give. 

If he ever got there. If he didn’t? It would be enough.


End file.
